


Magnusdottir

by StarSpangledBarnes



Series: Sense8 drabbles [1]
Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Cluster Feels, Death, F/M, Fluid Gender and Sexuality, Grief, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 05:43:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4510020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSpangledBarnes/pseuds/StarSpangledBarnes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They all wish they would've died in those mountains.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magnusdottir

Riley got them away safe. They all knew she would. It seems as if for now, the worst is over as they float away from that Icelandic hell-hole. Everyone sits spread out along the deck of the boat and nobody comments on the tears that track their way down each sensate's face.

After all, they all know what each other is feeling.

_They all wish they would've died in those mountains._

/

Riley can feel the comfort of her cluster, but even that strong warmth and quiet support isn't enough to tear her from the grief of losing Magnus and Luna. It was her fault they were dead.

Her fault.

If only she wasn't _cursed_ , maybe they would've lived. But she was cursed. And it was her fault.

It was her fault--

/

Will is drowsy, almost unconscious, but he manages to drag a hand down to his stomach. It feels empty, cold where his Luna isn't there growing.

Where is she? Where is his baby?

_He can't leave her._

He turns to ask Magnus-

/

Nomi remembers their first kiss. They were sitting on her father's couch, the soft sounds of piano drifting in from the living room. Magnus was shy, barely sixteen and much too sweet.

His long hair tickles her face as he leans in, breathes against her lips in a whisper of "Can I?"

Nomi can feel herself nod slowly, leaning in to brush-

Nomi rips herself away from that memory and cries into Amanita's chest.

/

Lito knows that the 'class-clown' boy is looking at him. He can feel it.

Swiftly, hoping to catch him, he turns in his seat.

The boy tilts his head and Lito raises his eyebrows.

( _Magnus, the boy is called_.)

Magnus just smiles and flicks a note at his nose.

Lito knows that whatever it asks, he'll say yes.

/

Sun punches the wall in her prison cell. She remembers holding Luna in her cold arms as she died. Brushing her nose along Magnus's even though she knew, _God help her_ , she knew he was gone.

She remembers trying to kill herself when she'd gotten home from the hospital after the accident.

This time, she doesn't wish for something sharp. She balls her fists up and strikes the wall until the pain makes her briefly forget what it felt like to be swollen with child, laughing delightedly while Magnus talks to their Luna, fingers _dancing--_

Sun punches the wall again, leaving blood splatters in her wake.

/

Capheus, even though he considers himself asexual, can feel himself getting hot under the collar as he remembers the way Magnus used to hold him. He remembers when he lost his virginity to him.

He can only shift in Magnus's arms, eager yet yearning to be quiet. They can't wake his father.

Magnus is gentle as he shifts between Capheus's legs, and eager moans drift from both of their open mouths.

Capheus doesn't remember _how_ he knew, but that's when he was certain he was in love with that boy.

/

Kala sits curled up under her desk as she cries. She is there physically, staring into space, but her mind is in a flipped car in the mountains. Her stomach feels swollen and distended as she breathes heavily through the pain of childbirth.

Magnus is lying only feet from her, and it breaks Kala's heart that he'll never see his daughter born.

A scream rips it's way from her throat and Kala gives birth to Luna Magnusdottir, and she is so beautiful.

She'll get them out of here.

 _Don't worry Luna, Modir will get you out of here_.

/

Wolfgang paces angrily, swiping furious tears off of his cheeks. He's not really one for crying, but-

He can't help but think about how Magnus would feel about him. When they were together, Magnus was pure, and good(if way too silly at times--), and he had thought Wolfgang was also pure and good.

What would Magnus say if he could see him now?

A _murderer_? A  _thief_?

It'd take a miracle for Magnus to still love him.

He wasn't worthy.

He was a _monster_.

/

The sensates crowd closer together on the boat. At this point, none of them can tell whether or not that actually happened to them-or to someone else. But they don't care. The pain feels real.

_They grieve._

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Sense8 fanfic! Had this thought while watching the finale.


End file.
